


sub rosa

by Paradichlorobenzene



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradichlorobenzene/pseuds/Paradichlorobenzene
Summary: candy candy, angel’s food, ambrosia,you are human and i am not





	sub rosa

tell me, tell me,  
  
do you eat your loved ones?  
do you savor  
the taboo flesh?  
the skin that gets in the way  
the dead needs,  
do you commit such out of  
romanced hunger?

  
  
do you scrape the brain out  
as if it’s ambrosia?  
the liver tastes the best,  
so does that rich, cherry sweet heart!  
saliva makes it go down quicker   
  
candy candy, i’ll wear your butterscotch bones   
as the frosting to my custard   
your half ate heart,   
the cherry filling spills out   
it’s too sweet, too rich and tangy   
i’m choking on your love   
  
this course,   
these actions of sugary and mouth-watering   
lovey dovey, fluffy and creamy eclairs   
  
the moon’s shaped like banana cream pie   
the stars are white hot honey drops,   
  
ahh, this night, filled with too many   
sweets, desserts, oh, my chocolate mint coffin,   
the fritter, crumbly like a cookie,   
  
cannibalism is blessed,   
and so are these nauseating sweets.


End file.
